The Mew Pokemorph Journey
by 100FACES
Summary: Bhaven is a mew pokemorph. Recently after breaking his father's legs he ran away to become a trainer. It's on his new journey where he meets Jayne, a fellow rookie. Can they fall in love and defeat their pursuers and still become great trainers? R
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Okay people, if you review you're awesome. The first few paragraphs follow Jayne but the story mostly follows Bhaven.

Disclaimer: No…I don't own Pokemon.

Jayne and her new Charmander took their very first steps together out of professor Oak's lab. The little pokemon sneezed and scurried behind Jayne as a boy approached her. Or at least she thought it was a boy. As the kind approached her she noticed its strange features. He had luminescent features, so beautiful were they, yet frightening. His skin was tinted pink and although he had short brown hair two pink ears stuck out of it.

When Jayne saw his tail she was sure it was a costume. He was dressed in loose black pants and a T-shirt with an ultraball logo on it. He smiled at her and she noticed that his nostrils were slightly slanted. Other than that and his great beauty he looked almost normal. His eyes were green and large, so that they gave him the appearance of being astonished.

"Nice…costume," Jayne muttered.

"Oh, it's no costume," he responded in a clean, sharp voice. Her Chamander hugged her leg which immediately told her there was something wrong with this boy, nevertheless she aloud him to pass by her. She walked away rather quickly feeling suddenly ill and uncertain.

She fled to the forest that led out of Pallet town. She was ready to find new pokemon, new adventures. She stoped at a rock to rest. For some reason, she didn't want her journey to begin in Kanto. The idea of a mere 151 pokemon to find seemed laughable. She wanted to go to Hoenne. She wanted to catch hundreds of pokemon and be the strongest trainer ever.

"You want to battle?" said a sudden voice. She turned quickly and realized it was the same strange boy she'd seen before.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bhaven," he explained. "Something the matter?" he asked his ears twitching.

"N-no. What are you?" the question escaped her lips before she realized how rude it would sound.

"A 14 year old, like you…a boy as well, last time I checked. But…also a pokemorph."

"You mean people like you really exist?"

"Well I do believe I exist so I'm going to say yes. I'm part mew, watch this." He waved a hand towards a tree and lifted it a bit above the ground so that its roots were the only things connecting it to the earth. He waved a hand for her to follow him to the tree he'd just moved. Underneath, where the trunk had once sat was a confused looking diglet.

"It's adorable…" Jayne muttered.

"Do you want it? I'll catch it for you."

She blushed slightly. "No that's all right." She paused for a moment. "How come I haven't seen you around before?"

"The man who adopted me wouldn't let me see other children; he said that they would pollute my mind and distract me from my destiny."

"Then how'd you get out here?"

"I broke his legs with my mind." She shuddered slightly, feeling all the more uncomfortable about this boy. He touched her lightly on the shoulder but quickly withdrew his hand as if he'd never touched a girl before. She understood the gesture though and smiled meekly at him. "So would you like to battle?" he asked again.

"Uh, sure," She responded. At this her Charmander looked uncomfortable again.

He took out his pokeball. "Go, Vulpix!"

"A Vulpix? I never heard of that as a starter pokemon."

He shrugged. "He wouldn't give me a real starter because of what I am, but he gave in and gave me a Vulpix when I…" he didn't need to continue for the battle began.

"Charmander, tackle!" the little fire pokemon obeyed and raced towards the Vulpix who seemed to easily dodge its attack.

"Quick attack, now!" Bhaven ordered while Charmander and Jayne were both recover from the shock of not hitting their opponent. It hit the Charmander easily and knocked it to the ground. "Now, bite, while it's down," Bhaven said easily. Vulpix obeyed and Charmander flinched so the boy trainer took his chance to finish the battle and ordered his pokemon to do one last quick attack.

"You…won," Jayne muttered in disbelief. "How'd you know how to win? I thought you were a rookie trainer like me."

"Yeah, but I studied."

Jayne withdrew her Charmander and walked away, looking for the nearest pokemon center. The boy looked at her longingly, knowing that somehow he'd failed at his one attempt to make a friend. He sat down awkwardly and snuggled with his Vulpix.

At least, he thought, he did have one friend: Vulpix. The little pokemon did seem to appreciate and like him, or perhaps it was just because he was half pokemon himself. Nevertheless he was happy to have the small creature's company, because if all confrontations went like the one with that girl, he didn't expect to make anymore friends in the future.

He sighed and returned Vulpix to its pokeball. It was already growing later in the evening, so he took off and continued to viridian city.

XXXXXXXXXX

Viridian city loomed in the distance, and Bhaven was happy to see it, because he was growing quite tired. He wasn't the kind of kid who thought things through, so he hadn't bothered to pack a sleeping bag. He'd have to bunk at a pokemon center, he realized.

He walked more quickly, stopping only when he heard agonized breaths in the distance. Tired as he was he walked towards the source of the sound. He didn't bother to pull out his Vulpix, knowing full well he was the most powerful creature around.

He saw a man in all black, pinning a girl to a tree. Though he was too far to make out their features he knew the man was a rocket. He walked faster and faster towards them.

As he neared them he realized with a shock that the girl was the same one he'd battled earlier. "Hey!" he called at them. The man stopped what he was doing to look around.

"What the fuck, you little freak get out of here," he swore at Bhaven.

Bhaven stood his ground. "You get away from her."

"You little creep, I said go away," The man said again and with this he drew out a pokeball. "Go, Ratata," he ordered.

Bhaven took one look at the pokemon and with a mere flick of his wrist flung it towards a tree, where it collapsed, unconscious.

The man stared back at him in wonder. "What kind of pokemon are you?" he asked before withdrawing his Ratata and fleeing.

"Are you all right?" Bhaven questioned. "What did he do to you?"

"He tried to rape me…" she muttered trailing off. Bhaven approached her shaking form.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Jayne."

She seemed to just collapse into his arms. Never having done so much as hold a girl's hand before, he found that this was new territory. He gave her a hug and her breathing slowed a tiny bit. He breathed in her scent; he was taller than her and her head only just touched his chin. Before he'd noticed she had large brown eyes and long brown hair. But he hadn't noticed how small she was. She seemed almost child like in her skinniness and pale skin. But her face showed she was his age. Her lips were quivering slightly. "It's all right, I'm here now," Bhaven said gently. "I can take you far away from the rockets; I can take you to…Johto, or Hoenne or Vani." Jayne had never heard of the last name but she perked up slightly at the sound of Hoenne.

"But I don't know you."

"So? If you get there and you don't like me you can always get away from me," he responded. "Please come with me, I know I'm a morph, but I won't hurt you."

She nodded her head. "I don't want to be in Kanto anyways."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This chapter took a while because I've been on vocation. Still I hope you guys like it. Tell if anything isn't so good to you or doesn't make sense and I'll try to fix it. This chapter is half Jayne half Bhaven point of view but it's really about Bhaven. You'll get a bit of his life story.

Disclaimer: Owning the Pokemon Company would be fun and all…but regrettably that is fun that shall never be had by the likes of me.

"So, Hoenne?" She muttered tentatively. Bhaven nodded but didn't say anything else.

They were in a nice, dense forest, although Jayne had no idea _where_ this forest was exactly located. She looked at her frail wrists, and the thin layers of pale skin covering them. So unlike Bhaven, who appeared strong and somewhat muscular. It wasn't that Jayne was particularly short, but more so that in comparison to Bhaven she was. She was 5'6 and yet Bhaven had to be at least six feet. She seemed so _young_ compared to him.

She couldn't quite decide what to think of the boy. After all, what stranger offers you a free trip to Hoenne? Of course she hadn't suspected they'd be going there by foot. Hoenne was on a separate continent from Kanto and Johto, or at least she'd always assumed so because of its exoticness. The truth was she'd always zoned out during Geography, although she was pretty certain that they'd eventually have to cross the sea to reach Hoenne she followed Bhaven patiently.

The forest around her seemed incredibly old. The trees had long since been covered in a thick moss and the trunks seemed far more massive than anything she'd seen in Pallet town. Making matters worse there seemed to be some sort of overgrowth, likely due to the fact that trainers rarely would have journeyed this way. She knew they were somewhere up in the mountains, the ones that she'd once wondered about. The mountains at the top of Kanto's map had no landmarks whatsoever and led into a nearly empty region. From what she knew it was mostly filled with mountains running along its sides and forests through the middle. She also knew that if they veered their direction the right way they might end up in Johto.

She continually asked why they were going this way but Bhaven didn't answer. Eventually they could plausibly reach the ocean of the Orange League. However this didn't seem to be what Bhaven had in mind. He told her to trust him which she found difficult but knew she had to do since Bhaven had in fact saved her from being raped.

She rarely saw a pokemon, except for an occasional bird pokemon flying to high above to distinguish what it was. Much to her delight though, the forest was beginning to thin and Bhaven announced that they were approaching their destination.

When at last there were few enough trees that she could see ahead Jayne saw in annoyance a large mountain. "C'mon Bhaven, can't we take a rest? I'm not like you remember; I'm not used to all this hiking."

"Well, you'll have to be if you expect to be a good trainer. Unless of course, you have other plans in mind?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" she trailed off for a moment. "I've been wondering though, how do you expect to become a trainer? No offence but you're bound to cause some controversy."

"If I can persuade each minor league to allow me to compete then the Major Leagues wont be able to stop me."

"What do you mean, minor and major?"

"I forgot how little rookies know about this stuff, in fact most trainers don't know until they're strong to actually compete in a Major league." He paused and smiled sheepishly. "Johto, Kanto, and Hoenne are all considered Minor, that doesn't mean that popular and strong trainers don't compete in them, of course. There are probably about 30 or so minor leagues out there. You need to get in at least the top three of ten leagues before you'll qualify to compete in the Major leagues. There are three of those. If you get all eight badges for all of them you get to compete in the toughest league of all. You win that, you're considered the best known trainer."

"I've heard of that before, actually. I just didn't know it was called major and minor. I watched one with my mom a couple years ago. I remember some Mika chick winning and that my Mom was crying because she'd been following her wins and losses for years, she was her favorite trainer. I didn't get what the big deal was; I mean it wasn't like my Mom knew the girl or anything."

"People get really attached to the sports they watch, mind you. Particularly pokemon training. Who knows though, perhaps you'll be the next girl your Mom cries for?"

"More likely that you will, I don't seem to be much of a trainer."

"You've only had one battle and it was with me, a morph who's been secretly studying for years. And anyways, I'm not a girl."

She gave him a tiny smile at this and realized that while he'd been explaining things to her they'd reached the bottom of the mountain.

"Bhaven, I've been wondering…about you...about this morph business. I don't really understand anything. I don't want to be rude or anything but can you explain things to me maybe a bit more. Maybe then I can know the person I'm traveling with rather than be a stranger."

"I can't say you're the first one to ask me, Jayne, don't feel too weird about it."

"Okay."

"There are no known Mews alive out there, so my 'grandfather' found a solution. They were trying to create to most powerful morph to date. They didn't want to waste a living legendary pokemon just yet so instead they chose the instinct Mew. My grandfather was the man who found a Mew fossil, there was a big commotion about it at the time so the group who created me located this scientist and gave him a large sum of money for the fossil." He sighed. "I have no real parents of course, I don't know from who they received the human DNA from and I suppose it doesn't matter. I was made in the experimental Morph times, I'm not as perfect as the Morphs created even a year or so after me. I'm not as powerful as a real Mew either, because I was made from fossilized DNA. On the Brightside this means I won't be becoming any less human like. I think I fit in better with people…"

"I thought you were human when I first saw you, I mean you don't look _incredibly _pokemonish if that makes any sense, but you're definitely not entirely human either. Either way the fact that you can use pokemon in battles and talk English pretty much distinguishes you as a human in my book."

"Thanks…I just don't want to be considered a pokemon to be captured, but since you're gonna be traveling with me you might as well know the truth. The man who adopted me paid a lot of money to own me and will most definitely be searching for me, as well as him some people will consider me a rare pokemon to be captured and used in battle. I don't want to return to the life I once lived nor do I wanna be the pokemon. I'm human, sort of and my vulpix seems to agree with me being a trainer. I mean, that counts for something, right?"

"Of course it does."

"But Jayne, I might get us in danger sometimes, but I promise to protect you. I may not be as powerful as real mew be I'm still just as powerful as any Alakazam. I know I can defend us."

"I know, I've seen your powers before, remember… Bhaven though, something you've said doesn't make sense. You said you were created in the pokemorph experiment stages but as far as I know pokemorphs have been created since the time of Ash, and that was nearly 40 years ago. Besides, you also haven't said what organization created you."

"40 years ago pokemorphs were being created by countless organizations for profit or experimentation. But these either failed or ended up in Blaze Corp's clutches. They were making their own morphs too, of course, but wanted more. Those were dark times; the earlier Morphs were either tortured or if they were lucky killed because of some defect. Occasionally one was bought by a human and raised as a pet. At those times the experiments were fairly crude so they ended up with unequally amounts of pokemon DNA making them look more like pokemon with human shaped bodies than half-breeds. I guess because they were a great deal more pokemon than human they weren't treated with the high regard they are today. I shouldn't complain, really. Morphs created nowadays are expected to do great things…however those things don't seem to involve pokemon training."

Bhaven looked wistfully into the distance dreaming of an alternate universe free of Morphs. He would be born a human and would be just like Jayne. Perhaps they'd have grown up together in another life. His childhood had been friendless, no pokemon or human for his companionship. He'd gotten specialized tutors but they'd been interested in the money they'd get, not in him. He'd lived a rather cushy life though, one without the need to do chores or homework. But there was no fun in his life. Occasionally if he was lucky he'd get to swim, but that was once a week at the most.

He longed to have been created merely a year or two later and be a perfect morph, but note even this wish could be granted.

And now everything was new and exciting. He could fly, he realized. Well, it was more of a hover, but he was proud to merely be able to stay off the ground for ten seconds. And he had Jayne now, too. By some miracle he'd been gotten someone to talk to. It was amazing to unload his past on someone other than a strange houseguest or a tutor.

And he had something special to show Jayne, something most people weren't aware of. After he'd fled his house he'd ended up at the edge of this mountain region. To his benefit a truck was going into it to deliver supplies and food to a remote village. He'd hopped atop it and the driver never realized. But that wasn't the exciting part, it was more so what he found, also by a convenient accident.

People from the village had noticed him. Not having a television or bothering to listen to the radio or having a newspaper, the people didn't know what he was. They thought he was some sort of powerful trainer, like the ancients, although Bhaven himself didn't know what this referred to. He could only guess there was some sort of pokemon human hybrid phenomena in the distant past. However if that were so, he'd never heard of it.

A while had past since he'd lost himself in his train of thought. He had a rather one-track mind and could only think of one thing at a time. As the approached the top of the mountain he looked over to see what Jayne's face looked like. Her rounded eyes looked at the lovely basin of water that had long ago formed over the mountains top. It didn't rain much but when it did it certainly filled the large pond up.

"There's a whole bunch of pokemon here, although they're not used to people. Still, there are some pokemon here that come from Hoenne," Bhaven quickly explain. "I think people once tried to populate this region but couldn't handle its terrain. I guess a few pokemon were probably imported as well, however only the ones used to this terrain would have survived."

"This is amazing, but why bring me here?"

"Because you're my only friend and now we're the only ones who know of this place. Maybe a few villagers know about it but they don't come here much because it's so hard to get to. But they thought I was some sort of hero and told me how to get here," he smiled as he said this last part, perhaps because he liked the idea of being a hero rather than some rare commodity. "I think you need new pokemon, too. It doesn't seem like your Charmander is the type who enjoys fighting."

"What do you mean? My Charmander is a great pokemon."

"I'm not saying he isn't, but he enjoys your company not batteling, I can see that much. He should be your friend, but he's no fighter. You have to accept that."

"I guess, but I'm keeping him anyways."

"Of course you are, but still you need pokemon who enjoy fighting and you're bound to find at least one here. Besides…I like this place, it's a place of peace, don't you think?"

She nodded although she wondered if it were more of a safe refuge for Bhaven. It was beautiful though, she had to admit that much. And she was itching for a rare pokemon. She looked briefly around, there were certainly plenty of rocks and hill formations and miniature caves for pokemon to hide in. Not to mention the lake itself.

"I haven't seen many pokemon the way here, are you sure theres pokemon at all?"

"Of course I am. Anyways we only had to walk for a day, it'll be worth it."

"We would have ended up taking months if I hadn't forced you to take a taxi most of the way…" Jayne muttered. But there was a slight smile on her face. The sun gleamed down on them and they waited.

"I admit I don't really know how to get to Hoenne from here," Bhaven joked. "But I promise we'll get there somehow…" Jayne laughed at this knowing full well Bhaven had no idea how he'd fulfill his promise to bring her to Hoenne. But even if he could, she reasoned, the beauty of this untouched place did make up for it.

As they did it seemed that more and more pokemon came out. A curious ratata sniffed at Bhaven looking confused. It knew something was different about the duo, something that separated them from the pokemon. But it had never so much as seen a human before so it carefully slinked away. Most of the pokemon were those found in Kanto with the occasional one from Johto. Jayne was patiently waiting for a rare one, and then she saw an absol. Her heart beat fast in her ears. She knew she wanted that pokemon; she just had to have it.

Bhaven picked up on this fast enough and also sensed that the absol knew they were watching it. "Time to catch some pokemon," he said delightfully thinking of how his adopted father's face would look at such a sight.

Author's note: People who review are awesome…no pressure lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: SORRY for not posting in such a tres long time. You must forgive me I had major writers block. Anyways this chapter is just going to sum up the time between Jayne catching her absol and them getting to the tough stuff. This is a short chapter, but anyways i promise to update more frequentely as long as you dear readers continue to enjoy this story.

"Here," Bhaven said. "It's a pokeball…"

XXXXXXXX

Three months later.

"It's been three months since you caught Absol, Jayne. Don't you think you should consider catching some new pokemon?"

"Bhaven, c'mon. Absol has done me so much good so far. Already two badges, and just think, here we are about to go get another one."

"Jayne you're on your way to becoming a great trainer, but I mean look at me," he explained. "I always beat you in battles, even if my pokemon aren't as strong as Absol. Because I have more experience with different pokemon and I already know all of Absol's weaknesses. Eventually it's to be like this for every trainer you meet, and you're going to end up on the bottom."

Jayne sighed. Bhaven was right. But what if the other pokemon she caught turned out not to be fighters, like Charmander? Above all she wished Charmander respected her more, for maybe if it did it would fight for her. She dreamed of being an amazing Charzard trainer, with of course Absol and many other pokemon by her side. But she knew that would never happen as long as Charmander remained to frightened to fight.

"Fine, I'll try to catch another pokemon, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. Okay?"

Bhaven nodded. "Listen I know of a pokemon daycare center nearby. Why don't you leave Charmander there while were in Hoenn, okay?"

"Will he get stronger that way?"

Bhaven knew the answer was yes. He also knew that by the time Jayne got Charmander back the little pokemon would probably love the daycare workers more than her. But he didn't tell her the later. "Yes, he'll get stronger." It was time for Jayne to move on from her dreams of being a great trainer along with a Charzard. It wasn't going to happen.

"Okay then, where is this daycare anyways?"

XXXXXXXX

"Sir, we believe we've located your son."

"Bhaven? You've found him? Well now that's good. I'll dispatch a team to capture him straight away."

"Yes, sir. We've also gotten information suggesting that there's a trainer with him. Although we don't know her origins, she could very well be a pokemorph."

Another man spoke up. "We believe she may be Jayne Mero, a girl who disappeared from Kanto shortly after your son did."

"Right, well, no matter. Deal with her however you see fit. But bring my son back as soon as possible," Bhaven's father said. He sat back down at his desk and pressed a button on his phone. "Dispatch team EA306."

XXXXXXXX

"Don't worry, Jayne. The Daycare will take good care of Charmander."

"I know…" she mumbled. She looked forward. Surprised to see a girl approaching them.

"Hello there, kids," The girl said. Jayne's eyes widened. The girl was no ordinary human, which she could see. The girl's hair was fluffy and white. And although he face looked completely normal, beautiful really, she seemed to have a tail. In place of her hands were paws, as was the same with her feet. Yet she seemed perfectly able to stand up on her hind legs.

"Are you a pokemorph?" Jayne asked, unable to help herself.

"Yes, I am. Although I happen to be a bit more shall we say, upper class, from the usual breeds. Don't I look nearly human?" the girl smiled. "Actually I was interested in meeting your friend, here. Why don't you leave us alone?"

"There's no way I'm leaving Bhaven's side," Jayne said. She looked over at Bhaven. But he didn't seem as worried about this new morph as she was. "C'mon Bhaven, let's go."

"Oh relax Jayne. She's another pokemorph. Besides...uh, you should really get some sleep."

"Don't be ridiculous Bhaven."

"C'mon honey, you're just a little thing, you need sleep, don't you?" The girl said. Suddenly Jayne felt herself being tide to the nearest tree. Bhaven seemed oblivious to the fact that Jayne was being attacked.

"Well, she fell asleep fast," Bhaven chuckled, looking at a figure lying on the ground in front of him.

"That's not me Bhaven!" Jayne cried. But he seemed unable to hear her.

"I have a specialty for making people sleep…" the girl explained. Bhaven was completely entranced by her. And as if by order he began kissing her. He ran his hands thru the woman's fluffy hair. He pressed her up against the nearest tree and continued to kiss her. Jayne shut her eyes tight.

The woman had put some sort of spell on Bhaven. Why couldn't she warn him? Why couldn't she do anything to help?

Author's note: Reviewers are very cool people.


End file.
